1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (substituted dialkylphenyl) alkyl sulfides, sulfoxides and sulfones in which the dialkylphenyl group is additionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine or cyano, and to their use as selective herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Patent No. 776,357 (1970) discloses phenyl alkyl sulfones and sulfoxides of the formula: ##SPC2##
In which n = 1 or 2;
p = 1 or 2; PA1 When n = 1, R is alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 3 carbons; PA1 When n = 2, the two R's may be alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 3 carbons, chlorine, or (together) may form an --0--(CH.sub.2).sub.m --O-- group where m is 1, 2 or 3; PA1 R.sup.1 is H or, when at least one R group is alkoxy, R.sup.1 may also be Cl, Br, alkyl or alkoxy of 1-3 to 3 carbons, NO.sub.2, and amino (including salts); PA1 R.sup.2 is alkyl of 1 to 7 carbons, alkenyl or alkynyl of 3 to 5 carbons, or hydroxyalkyl of 2 to 3 carbons. PA1 n = 0-5. PA1 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, alike or different, are alkyl of 2 to 7 carbon atoms in which there are no more than 3 carbon atoms in a line from the aromatic ring; PA1 R.sup.3 is an alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; and PA1 X is F, Cl, Br, I or CN; PA1 1. R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are not ortho to each other, PA1 2. at least one of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 contains at least three carbon atoms and PA1 3. X is not ortho to the ##EQU2##
The products are said to be useful in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,226, issued July 7, 1964, discloses compounds toxic to microorganisms and having the structure: ##SPC3##
Where Y = F, Cl, Br, I or alkyl of 1 to 6 carbons, and